A known inverted pendulum type vehicle comprises a plurality of wheels actuated by an electric motor, a step for supporting the feet of a rider, a handle bar for the rider extending upright from the step and a seat for seating the rider, and the upright attitude of the vehicle is maintained by performing an inverted pendulum control on the electric motor. (See Patent document 1, for instance.)